


Well Loved |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Coming on Someone, Fluff, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Niall-centric, No Lube, Orgy, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra depurpleeyestelllies. Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.Pueden leer la obra originalaquí.Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!Srta. Ridisurda. xx





	Well Loved |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336648) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336648).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Niall estaba en sus rodillas. Otra vez. Por tercera vez esta semana.

No se estaba quejando de ninguna manera, sólo estaba diciendo. De hecho le gustaba pensar que era un testimonio de lo mucho que sus novios lo amaban. Ellos podían escoger a cualquiera de los cinco, y todos habían sido escogidos, para ser pasado alrededor como un juguete. Pero Niall había sido escogido cada noche esta semana. Para este punto su culo estaba dolorido, pero su corazón estaba lleno. Estaba perdiendo su voz por gritar y las pollas bajando por su garganta. Se sentía usado y abusado.

Y se deleitaba en ello.

Así que, aquí estaba de nuevo. Otra habitación de hotel, otra ciudad. Se sentó hacia atrás en sus rodillas mientras sus novios lo rodeaban en varios estados de vestimenta. Liam dio un paso más cerca, sólo en sus delgados, calzoncillos blancos, y acarició el cabello de Niall. "Estuviste tan bien esta noche en el escenario, bebé." Niall se inclinó en el toque y se movió un poquito más cerca para poner una mano en el muslo grueso de Liam.

"Ya está tan necesitado," le susurró Zayn a Harry junto a él.

Harry hizo un sonido de concordancia y se quitó los calzoncillos. "No está ni siquiera cerca de lo necesitado que estará pronto." Niall gimoteó ante la promesa.

"Niall," la voz autoritaria de Louis sonó desde detrás de él. Niall se giró en sus rodillas y vio a Louis, con una mano en su longitud, mirando a Niall como si quisiera devorarlo. Niall inmediatamente empezó a gatear hacia donde Louis estaba de pie, pero Louis los guió de vuelta para poder sentarse en la silla y ponerse cómodo. "Ven aquí, bebé." Niall se puso en el regazo de Louis y sintió la dureza de Louis contra su trasero. Reflexivamente empujó hacia atrás en él y Louis siseó.

"Supongo que eso significa que tú vas primero," expresó Liam.

"Diablos, sí," confirmó Louis, y pasó sus manos hacia abajo de los costados de Niall. "¿Vas a montarme, Ni?"

Niall asintió ansiosamente y se elevó para poder alinearse con Louis mientras Louis escupía en su palma y la frotaba sobre su eje. Niall agradeció a Dios que el haber sido follado tantas veces esta semana lo había dejado justamente estirado todo el tiempo, pero sin lubricante igual iba a arder. Descendió hasta que sólo la punta estaba dentro y dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás. Louis igual lo estiró abierto, a pesar del sexo constante. Louis esperó hasta que Niall llegó a la mitad y empujó hacia arriba el resto de camino dentro.

Niall gritó y clavó sus uñas en el pecho de Louis. "J-joder, Lou," gimoteó Niall.

"Vamos, bebé. Muéstrame lo qué puedes hacer," susurró Louis.

Niall se levantó a sí mismo y cayó lentamente hacia abajo. Luego otra vez, más rápido, hasta que tuvo un ritmo y estaba rebotando en la polla de Louis. Louis estaba gimiendo cada una que otra vez que Niall golpeaba sus caderas, y Niall tenía sus cortas uñas permanentemente incrustadas en la piel de Louis mientras montaba más fuerte al castaño. Los muslos de Niall estaban tensos y apretando a Louis bajo ellos.

"Sí, bebé. Tan bueno. Voy a correrme," advirtió Louis antes de disparar dentro de Niall al tiempo que embestía dentro de él.

Niall se sostuvo a sí mismo en la base para evitar correrse cuando Louis golpeó salvajemente su próstata. Louis terminó dentro de él antes de que Niall se retirara y se sentara de vuelta en su regazo. Se deslizó fuera de la silla, a sus rodillas, y lamió la polla de Louis limpia de semen. Harry levantó a Niall por debajo de los brazos y los movió a través de la habitación para recostarlo sobre su espalda en la cama. Niall separó las piernas sin siquiera pensarlo y Harry rió entre dientes hacia él.

"Tan listo. Toda una zorra."

"No. Tuya."

"¿Mi zorra? Eso es muy amable, Ni," rió Harry.

Niall usó sus pies para tirar de Harry hacia adelante y Harry tiró de sus caderas hasta el borde de la cama. Dobló a Niall por encima, así sus rodillas estaban tocando sus costados, y empujó dentro, usando el semen de Louis como lubricante.

"Pensé que estarías flojo para este momento, Nialler. Mierda, ¿cómo haces eso?"

Fue el turno de Niall de reír mientras apretaba alrededor de Harry y Harry empujó más fuerte y gruñó. Harry se desquitó cambiando su ángulo y golpeando el punto débil de Niall con furia. Empujó dentro más fuerte, abusando el pequeño nudo con cada embestida. La risa de Niall se convirtió en gemidos y agarró las sábanas cerca de su cabeza.

Harry se inclinó sobre él y susurró el su boca, "Nunca lo olvides. Eres mío." Harry empujó duro dentro una vez más y Niall derramó en su estómago y pecho.

Harry salió y bombeó su resbalosa longitud hasta que disparó semen caliente para unirse al de Niall en su estómago. Harry se estremeció durante su orgasmo y cayó hacia adelante para suspenderse sobre Niall. Tomó su mano sucia y pasó un par de dedos a través del semen antes de llevarlo a los labios de Niall, y Niall tomó sus dedos y los lamió hasta dejarlos limpios.

"Mi turno," dijo Zayn con un rasguño en su voz. Harry tomó un último dedo de semen y se alimentó a sí mismo antes de dejar las piernas de Niall deslizarse fuera de sus hombros para poder caer en la cama. Zayn tomó su lugar pero empujó a Niall un poco hacia arriba de la cama para poder trepar en ella. "Voltéate," ordenó, y Niall se volteó sobre su estómago. Sintió su propio semen, y el de Harry, manchar las sábanas y un hilo del de Louis se deslizó hacia abajo de su muslo. "Tan hermoso, Nialler." Niall arqueó su espalda ante el alago y Zayn abofeteó a través de su trasero juguetonamente. Niall gimió y empujó de vuelta hacia Zayn.

"Ansioso. Está tan jodidamente ansioso," Niall oyó a Louis decir desde su silla.

"Mira. Su trasero ya está rojo," dijo Harry desde la misma dirección, y Niall asumió que se habían acurrucado en dicha post-coital.

La mano de Zayn bajó otra vez. No fuerte, pero suficientemente duro como para hacer a Niall gemir desvergonzado y empezar a ponerse duro de nuevo. Zayn pasó su mano a través de la nalga caliente y abrió a Niall para poder ver mejor su agujero hinchado. "Te voy a destrozar, Nialler," prometió Zayn.

Sin otra palabra, Zayn empujó dentro con una embestida implacable. Estableció un ritmo brutal desde el comienzo y folló a Niall en el colchón con una pesada mano en su espalda. Agarró algo del cabello de Niall y presionó su rostro contra las sábanas.

Niall estaba gimoteando y empujando hacia atrás lo mejor que podía. Su polla estaba dura de nuevo y atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama. Zayn no se detuvo y devastó el agujero ya mellado de Niall. Niall se sintió ser abierto por la fuerza y su estómago empezó a enroscarse con el ardor familiar.

Luego, de repente, Zayn se detuvo y Niall sintió su boca cerca de su oreja. "Liam me acaba de decir que quiere que esperes para correrte para él. Así que voy a golpear ese pequeño punto dentro de ti realmente fuerte, una y otra vez, pero no te vas a correr. ¿Entendido?"

Niall asintió lo mejor que pudo con el rostro presionado contra la cama. Zayn reanudó sus embestidas despiadadas. Encontró la próstata de Niall instantáneamente y nunca se quitó. Niall estaba golpeando en la cama bajo él mientras Zayn perseguía su orgasmo. Empujó dentro dos veces más y se corrió dentro del agujero rojo de Niall. Niall sintió la calidez contra sus abusadas paredes y no pudo evitar empujar adelante y atrás entre la cama y Zayn, incluso cuando Zayn se suavizó y salió.

Niall fue dejado plano en la cama, quieto a excepción de sus caderas, que todavía estaban girando contra las sábanas. "¿Qué tan mal quieres correrte, nene?" Preguntó Liam desde los pies de la cama.

Todo lo que Niall pudo hacer fue sollozar, humedeciendo la tela bajo su rostro. Liam debe haber tomado eso como suficiente, porque Niall sintió la cama hundirse y luego piel tibia, casi caliente, cubrirlo. Liam metió las piernas de Niall bajo sí mismo y luego sus brazos, así que Niall estaba enroscado en una bola. Su agujero estaba expuesto y Liam no pudo evitar pasar un dedo sobre donde él estaba tan sensible.

Niall gritó y rehuyó el toque. Liam cubrió a Niall con su cuerpo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del rubio, rodeando su pecho y sus bíceps. Las manos de Niall encontraron los antebrazos de Liam y sostuvieron apretado. Los dos estaban presionados tan cerca del otro que Niall no estaba seguro de dónde terminaba él y empezaba Liam. Entonces Liam empujó hacia adelante y Niall lo sintió deslizarse dentro. Se ahogó con el aire y Liam acarició su cabeza en el cuello de Niall y dijo, "Te amo tanto, bebé. Todos lo hacemos. Eres tan perfecto. Amo tu piel perfecta, tu descarado trasero, tus fuertes hombros, tu inocente sonrisa. Me haces tan débil por ti. Te deseo tanto."

La cabeza de Niall estaba girando ante sus palabras. No se podía concentrar y el mundo se sentía como su estuviera ardiendo a su alrededor. Liam estaba encendiendo todo su cuerpo en fuego, desde los dedos de sus pies hasta sus labios. Liam estaba empujando duro y profundo, no dispuesto a separarse de Niall. Niall sintió el desliz de Liam dentro de él y en él y con él.

"¿Vas a correrte para mí, nene?" Niall asintió minuciosamente, pero sabía que Liam lo sentiría. "Entonces córrete conmigo."

Liam se quedó quieto dentro de Niall y Niall apretó al tiempo que se corrían juntos en un silencio atronador. Liam se retiró sólo lo suficiente para salir y luego sus piernas se rindieron y cayeron a la cama. Liam rodó y tiró de Niall hacia él. El chico sumiso enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Liam y Liam no pudo evitar deslizar una mano alrededor hacia el culo de Niall y jugar con sus nalgas y su borde. Niall oyó cómo los otros gimieron calladamente ante la vista del agujero del rubio, abierto por follar. El chico usado pronto sintió otros brazos y piernas unirse y ellos hicieron espacio. Los cinco se enredaron juntos y se quedaron dormidos sudorosos y bien amados.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
